roleplaysfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:SunriseDaisy/OFFICIAL ROLEPLAY ROSTER!
This blog is the official roleplay roster, as the other one by Rachim is a little out-dated and she doesn't go on here often so I thought I would make another one. Some spots that she had on there were not really taken so there are still tons of spots left. Remember: If you have one spot from one show, you can't have another spot from the same show, but you can have two different spots from two different shows. Make sure you have your roleplay account signed up or you won't be on this list! And you should also have your original account signed up here! The list below has: Roleplay Character (Roleplay Account) - Original Account 'Roleplay List:' 'iCarly:' Carly Shay (ICarlyShay) - Moonyandpadfoot007 Sam Puckett (The Sam Puckett) - Roxas82 Freddie Benson (It's Freddie Benson) - Gelo Fabian Spencer Shay (The Spencer Shay) - Magicboots Gibby Gibson (The Gibby Gibson) - TenCents Cort (The Cort) - Jennetteswagg Stacey Dillsen (The Stacey Dillsen) - ILoveSeddie1234321 Brad (Brad the Intern) - Itzxlucy Wendy (*Wendy*) - GallagherZammieBlackthorne The Idiot Farmgirl (The Idiot Farmgirl) - Seddie Shipper George the Bra (George The Bra) - Kittygirl7878 LeAnn Carter (LeAnn Carter) - Sibuna Forever Guppy Gibson (Itsguppy) - Rubenvkl Nevel Papperman (NevelocityNevel) - MechaMario24789 'Victorious:' Tori Vega (It's Tori Vega) - VictoriaForever Cat Valentine (The Amazing Cat V) - Creddie Forever and Always Jade West (I Am Jade West) - CreddieNiranda Sinjin Van Cleef (Sinjin Van Cleef) - SunriseDaisy 'House of Anubis:' Nina Martin (The Nina Martin) - Rachim Patricia Williamson (The Patricia Williamson) - Seddie Shipper Mick Campbell (Mick Campbell) - NeneG Joy Mercer (The Joy Mercer) - ILoveSeddie1234321 Jerome Clarke (The Jerome Clark) - PrincesseAnubis1125 Mara Jaffray (The Mara Jaffary) - Anubis1125 'Wizards of Waverly Place:' Alex Russo (The Alex Russo) - ILoveSeddie1234321 Harper Finkle (The Harper Finkle) - The Brandie Norman 'Sonny With a Chance:' Sonny Munroe (The Sonny Munroe) - GallagherZammieBlackthorne Chad Dylan Cooper (The Chad Dylan Cooper) - Gelo Fabian Zora Lancaster (The Zora Lancaster) - ILoveSeddie1234321 Wesley (The Wesley Williger) - SWACFan81 'Good Luck Charlie:' PJ Duncan (The PJ!) - NeneG Gabe Duncan (The gabe duncan) - Bobbybop Skylar (SKYLAR) - SunriseDaisy 'Suite Life Series:' London Tipton (The London Tipton) - ILoveSeddie1234321 'A.N.T Farm:' Chyna Parks (Chyna Parks) - NeneG Flecter Quimby (The Fletcher Quimby) - GallagherZammieBlackthorne Lexi (LoveLexi) - PrincesseAnubis1125 Olive Doyle (The Olive Doyle) - TeckFan 'My Babysitter's a Vampire:' Sarah (Sarah Got Fangs) - GallagherZammieBlackthorne Erica (Gotta Love Erica) - PrincesseAnubis1125 Ethan Morgan (The Ethan Morgan) - Bluey Blake 'Shake It Up:' Rocky Blue (Rocky Blue) - PrincesseAnubis1125 CeCe Jones (The CeCe Jones) - CreddieNiranda 'Phineas and Ferb:' Isabella Shapiro (The Isabella Garcia-Shapiro) - Creddie Forever and Always 'Muppets:' Kermit the Frog ( (Kermit the Frog) ) - Cloverfield monster Fozzie Bear (The Fozzie Bear) - TenCents '''Remember: '''This list only has the roleplayers who have accounts and have MADE A BLOG! If you would like to become a roleplayer, comment below. You can be a roleplayer for ANY show from Nickelodeon and Disney Channel. :D If I messed up and wrote the wrong name or something, write it in the comments and I'll fix it! I'll update this blog whenever someone makes a roleplaying blog! Category:Roleplay List Category:Blog posts